By My Side
by TarePanda11
Summary: She wanted to spend time, but what will Minako do when she can't find anything to say? Based on extra bedroom scene with Akihiko.


**Author's note: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 Portable or other products of Atlus.**

By My Side

Ever since Akihiko-senpai asked me to be his girlfriend, we have been spending time with each other as all couples do. Every time I'm with him I always have this urge to just snuggle against him to feel his warmth. I have never been this happy in my life. Well, except the time I got a music player as my birthday present from my uncle when I was 14.

Speaking of my music player, I decided to listen to it while I sleep in Mr. Edogawa's lecture. Seriously, he talks way too long plus his gibberish magic words don't help at all. I mean sure he helped Saori-chan and I stock some medicine in the health committee when she was still around and he teaches us some interesting home remedies but him teaching magic is just torture.

After class finished, I was awake but I still had my eyes closed listening to a Naruto song that I really liked and sang it most of the time and I know the lyrics to it.

"Yo Mina-tan wake up," Junpei says as he's shaking my arm.

I sit up and take out my earphones. "I'm wasn't asleep Junpei. I was just listening to music that I was really into until you disturbed me."

"Ah whatever, you listen to that thing 24/7. I bet you let your stuffed animals listen to that too." He gave a wide smile and chuckled.

I shot him death glare and a girl in pink came over to us.

"Quit bothering her Stupei. She probably has better taste of music than you do." Yukari scoffed.

"Hey! So mean Yuka-tan." Junpei whined.

As I pack my things Yukari and Junpei are in an argument once more. I better slip away quietly before they ask me on a debate on which genre of music is better. Personally, I like all kinds of music.

I head downstairs hoping to see senpai. As soon as I saw red vest, I quickly walked up to him.

"Oh Minako." Akihiko says as he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

"Here I am senpai." I say cheerfully.

He chuckles a bit, "Yes you are. I'm glad seeing you so vibrant and energetic. If you ever feel down, you should know I'd do anything for you. Me… and the others… We all feel the same way."

There it is, his soft side. The side he never showed when he always wanted to get stronger.

"Thanks senpai." I give him my biggest smile to let him know how happy I know the others and him are always there for me.

"You always take too much on yourself. You worry me, you know? And I told you to call me Aki."

"I'm sorry sen-Aki."

Just seeing those determined brown eyes of his makes me lose my train of thought. I would get lost in them sometimes that I would just stare at him. I noticed his face turned red a bit.

"What? Don't stare at me so much…" he was blushing and I was staring at him again making myself blush. I giggled seeing his expression.

"Don't you need to be somewhere?" he said nervously.

I shake my head, "Nope I'm free today."

"…If not, then… you wanna come to my room again?" he asked with determination.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said while threading my fingers through his.

"O-Ok. T-Then… let's go." He said while blushing from the sudden act.

* * *

As we walked to the dorm, we were holding hands talking about various stuff about school. His gloved hands always kept my hands warm but I never actually felt his actual hand. I wonder what they feel like?

We got back to the dorm and no one was around except Koro-chan who greeted us. Everyone was probably still at school or hanging out at Paulownia Mall. We climbed up to the second floor where the boy's room is. Oh how many times have I been here? I sat at the edge of his bed relaxing myself and he followed suit after me.

"This feels so strange…" he said.

"Hm?" I turn my head to face him.

"Having you in my room changes everything." He blushed.

I blushed too. I wanted to say something but nothing comes to mind. We just sat there in an almost awkward silence.

"Um… It's quiet in here, isn't it?" he said breaking the silence.

I simply nod to him. What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? I have never been this quiet around him. I few more minutes pass as I try to think what to say to him.

"C-C'mon, start a conversation…" he sounded restless.

"That's easy for you to say." I say out of the blue. I might have sounded irritated there unintentionally.

"…D-Don't get all quiet on me." Doesn't seem like he noticed

"If you're going to be so quiet, it makes me want to make sure that you're really here… that you're here with me, right now…" he said sincerely.

I was surprised by how sweet that was. I couldn't "awww" at that, I was really surprised.

"C'mon say something. Or… Do I have to find another way to communicate with you?" he said.

Another way to communicate? I felt my face get hot and I shook my head rapidly hoping it would go away. Must push out all the dirty thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Akihiko said with a hint of concern.

Wait… another way to communicate…

!

I face him. "You said another way to communicate right?"

"Yeah. So?"

I put on my left earphone while I give the right one to Aki. He takes it and looks at it then at me curiously. I fiddle with my music player trying to find the song I was listening to earlier at school.

"If that's the case," Found it! "how about through a song?" I smiled at him.

Akihiko smiled and puts on the earphone. He understood.

"Don't laugh at me if my voice cracks." I warn him

"I won't. I promise."

I smile at him and without hesitation, I pressed the play button.

The music starts off with an electric bass followed by drums. I was filled with determination. I'm going to sing my heart out to him. Just like I did every time I went to do some karaoke.

I take a deep breath, as the lyrics were about to come on.

**Kotaenakute mo ii sa sagashitsuzukeru'n dayo **(It's okay if you don't have an answer; just keep searching for it.)

**Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne (**That's right, it is time for us to act like adults)

**Ima sugu tsugetai kedo, furue ga tomaranai (**I wish to tell you this right away, but my trembling wouldn't stop)

**Kokoro wa imasara nigete to sakebu no sa (**And my heart, with the worst timing, is now screaming at me to run away.)

**BAI MAI SAIDO. BAI MAI SAIDO **(By my side. By my side.)

*****I reach my hand out to touch his face for this part of the lyrics*****

**Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara (**If the scenery I'm looking for is in the depths of your eyes)

**Sore o tsukande tashikametai'n da (**I wish to seize it and check it out myself)

**Moshi tatoeba boku ga kono tabiji de tachisukumu koto ga aru no nara (**If on my journey I would stand still stupefied from time to time)

*****I rest my hand on his hand and close my eyes*

**Hitsuyou na no wa tashika ni kanjiru sono te dakara (**All I need is the unmistakable feeling of your hand)

**I need you here right by my side BAI MAI SAIDO (**I need you here right by my side. By my side)

*The song goes to a break and I open my eyes to see a slight shock expression on Aki's face*

**Kotae arigatou ne (**Thank you, for your answer)

**Kimi ga keshiki mo kaeta'n da (**You have changed the scenery)

**Kono hoshi ni umareta imi (**I felt that I would finally be able to understand)

**Tokete yuku ki ga shita yo **(the meaning of my being born onto this planet)

**BAI MAI SAIDO BAI MAI SAIDO (**By my side. By my side)

*I put my other hand where my heart is*

**Boku no kokoro no fukai basho ni itsumo kimi no basho ga aru kara (**Deep inside my heart, there will always be a place for you)

**Kitto ima mo wakaru hazu na'n da (**I'm sure we both know this even now)

**Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai o kimi kara toozaketa to shite mo (**Even if your tears were to take you farther away from this world,)

**Boku wa sono te hanasanai'n da (**I would never let go of your hand.)

**Dakara sou ima (**So yes, right now,)

**I need you here right by my side**

**BAI MAI SAIDO (**By my side)

*I feel Aki's hand giving mine a squeeze. I smile back at him and his expression softens*

**Boku no soba ni ite kure **(Please stay by my side.)

**Towa ni te o nigitte (**Always keep my hand gripped in yours,)

**BAI MAI SAIDO (**By my side.)

The song ends and out of nowhere Aki embraces me. I felt my face get hot for a second. He was so…warm. I never expected him to do something like this.

"You were amazing Minako." He said while still hugging me.

"O-oh u-umm thanks." I said stuttering from his action.

He lets go and looks at me while he puts his hand on my face. I must be blushing like mad.

"I…never knew you could sing and that song… wow." I could see a faint tint of pink on his face.

I slowly remove his hand from my face and remove both gloves from his hands. His hands were pale white. It had a few small bruises and some small pieces of skin were tearing up from his knuckles. I rub the bruises with my hand gently and I smile to him. He smiles back.

"Um…if you don't mind, can we… listen to that song again? Oh you don't have to sing this time." He said

"Sure, Aki." I smile back at him again.

I press the play button and rested my head on his shoulder. We just stayed in his room listening to the song again and other songs that played after that. After the third or fourth song, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

One thing I saw before I fell asleep was that our hands were gripped together.


End file.
